Torturing Fang
by FangGirlForever
Summary: Fang and Nudge are captured by Ari. Fang is injected with a substance that is said to cause unbelievable pain. When Max asks Jeb about it, Jeb says there is no way Fang will survive.Can Fang overcome the pain, or will he give up. Fang's the main character
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy. Okay so here goes nothing…**

**Ages - Max/Fang/Iggy- 14, Nudge-11, Gazzy-8, Angel-6**

Max P.O.V

"Everyone up and at em" I yelled. I walked around affectionately kicking my flock awake. I heard a series of groans and whining but in a matter of minutes my flock was sitting in a circle rubbing sleep from their eyes.

I took a look around. There was Fang my right wing man. His obsidian eyes were alert as usual. He felt my gaze and looked up at me, giving me one of his killer half smiles that made my world spin faster.

Then there was Iggy, the jokster. He was half asleep and trying his hardest to make breakfast while muttering something about not getting a good night's sleep.

Nudge had her head in her hands. She looked she was about to doze off. Gazzy was sitting near Iggy looking mischievous. I should probably go deal with that.

Then there was Angel, my baby. She was sitting next to Fang. I'm pretty sure she was reading someones mind. Word to the wise, keep your private thoughts to yourself when you are around her.

Suddenly Angel stiffened up. "Erasers." She said, "In that direction" she pointed to a clearing in the forest. We were all fully awake and ready to fight in a moments. Lovely. (note sarcasm)

Two, four, seven, ten erasers came through the clearing. And guess who was leading the group. Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for my half brother Ari Batchelder. Jeb had quit a few months ago claiming to be "good" but Ari remained.

I immediately launched myself at Ari. I kicked him in the ribs. He stumbled back but immediately launched a punch at my stomach. I doubled over. Since when had he become so powerful?

"Flock! U and A! Now!" I managed to say. I heard wings whip out. Good I thought. Atleast the flock will be safe. I was pushed to the ground by Ari. He had a horrifying smile on his face. "Good bye Maxie" he sneered.

I was preparing myself for death when I saw a streak of black charge at Ari. Taken by surprise, Ari was thrown off of me. I turned my head to find Ari and Fang locked in combat.

Ari pulled out a gun and fired a dart. It hit Fang in the arm. Fang immediately fell unconscious. I yelled his name but nothing happened. I couldn't get up. I looked around and saw that Nudge was also unconscious.

Ari loaded Fang in a black bag while another eraser loaded Nudge into a similar black bag. They simply walked away with Fang and Nudge and there was nothing I could do about it. "I will get you back" I whispered.

Then everything went black.

**How was it. I'll try to update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'll try to make it longer this time. **

Nudge P.O.V

Uhhhhhh… I heard a terrible moan. I'm pretty sure it came from me but I can't be certain. I tried to sit up but my head banged into something metal. Wait metal?

I open my eyes and see that I'm in a dog crate at the school. A wave of fear comes over me. The school? Oh no. What to do? What to do?

I look around and see that the cage to my left has some failed experiment. It had scales all over it and some gross fungus on its toes. I winced and looked at the cage to my right.

I felt a small sense of relief. I wasn't alone. Fang was here too. He was slumped at the corner of his cage. His chest was moving up and down so I knew he was breathing. My relief was crushed when I saw Ari and a whitecoat come into the room.

Ari stopped at my cage. "How are things in there piggy? I would play, but lucky for you, I have my orders not to touch you."

Then his gaze switched to Fang. "Now him, I'm gonna have fun with." Ari chuckled after he said that. My fear doubled when I saw the whitecoat take a shunt out of his coat.

Ari opened Fang's cage and the white coat knelt down. He grabbed Fang's right arm attached the shunt to it. Then he pulled out a needle and stuck it through the shunt. "This should make him nice and weak" The whitecoat said.

With that he stood up and walked away. Ari slammed the door so hard it made my teeth rattle. He looked at me one last time and walked away laughing.

"Fang get up" I said as I reached into his cage and tapped him. "Come on. You have to wake up" I said. Now I was desperate. I needed someone to comfort me. I know. I'm selfish. But I couldn't deal with the school alone.

Fang P.O.V

Am I dead? I asked myself. Cause dead isn't such a bad option in my situation. Everything was black. But I couldn't be dead. I felt pain. Pain all around me.

Then there was this annoying feeling on my shoulder. It was like someone was poking me. I resisted all urges to slap the hand away. "Fang wake up!" I heard.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Toxic smell, dog crate, I was at the school. Oh whoop-ti-do! Note sarcasm. I turned and saw Nudge still poking me

""Nudge, I'm awake!" I said. Those two words took all the energy out of me. Then I felt a stinging sensation on my right arm. I looked down and saw a shunt on my arm. What. The. Hell.

"Um Nudge? Did they inject something in me?" I asked. My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. They put this pink thing. They said it would it make you weak." She sounded like she was about to cry. I did not feel like myself. "Fang are you okay?" she asked.

Nudge P.O.V

I was so worried about Fang. He was deathly pale. I mean completely white. Paler then the Cullens and that's saying something. He looked completely drained after saying those small sentences.

"I'm okay. Just a little drained that's all." I knew he was trying to sound strong for me.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes. I was trying hard not to cry and Fang was cradling his hand. I finally broke the silence. "Fang I'm scared."

He looked at me. Then without saying a word, he reached through the bars of his cage and took my hand. I looked up at him and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said. Then the door opened and I saw two whitecoats come in. One was obviously new to the job because he looked scared. The other one walked in confidently.

I looked over at Fang. He was glaring at the inexperienced whitecoat with pure hatred. Then Fang growled at him. It was a low murderous growl that made me shiver.

The older whitecoat just laughed. "Don't worry about it. It can't harm you." The younger whitecoat did not look reassured.

The older whitecoat opened Fang's cage and grabbed his arm. Then he pulled him out. I was waiting for Fang to fight them. To beat them up and make them scared.

But instead, Fang's knees buckled and the whitecoat had to hold him up. Then he pulled out a long chain from his coat. He wrapped it tightly around Fang's wrists.

Then he pulled out another chain and clipped it onto the first one. "Are you sure this is strong enough?"The inexperienced whitecoat asked.

The whitecoat holding the chain didn't answer. He just tugged on the chain lightly and Fang stumbled forward. He chuckled and stood up. The two whitecoats walked away with Fang behind them.

Max P.O.V

"Max? Max get up." I groaned to see the Gasman looking at me with a concerned expression on his face. I groaned and sat up. Then everything from before flashed in my head.

"Fang. Nudge. They're really gone?" I asked hoping it was just a dream. But Iggy nodded his head confirming reality. Then what was left of my flock gathered around me.

None of them seemed too injured. A few cuts and bruises. "Okay guys you up for the chase?" I asked them.

"I'm in" Iggy said

"Let's go" Gazzy said.

Angel just nodded. "Okay. So we're going to the school first. U and A guys" I said. Then Angel asked "Max? What if they aren't at the school? Then what?"

I was about to say we would check somewhere else but where? Where else would they be? "Then they're dead." Iggy said. I didn't want to admit it but I knew he was right.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." I tried to reassure them. Then without another word, I shakily stood up and got into the air. My flock wordlessly followed.

"Max, how are we going to get in the school?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah. I mean we can't just go in" Gazzy added.

"Guys, guys. Relax. Don't worry. I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MR characters. JP does. **

**I'll try to make this chapter longer than the others. **

**Chapter 3**

Fang P.O.V

They dragged me through the halls of the School. I was trying to look around to figure out any escape routes, but I had to concentrate more on not letting my feet collapse.

They dragged me to an empty room. A whitecoat walked up to me and took of my hand restraints. Immediately after that, Ari and another Eraser came up from behind me and grabbed my arms.

"Bring the little one" A female whitecoat said. "What are you going to do with us?" I asked in the meanest voice I possibly could.

Ari laughed, "Let's just say that one of you is going to be tortured until you tell us what your flock was planning to do."

No. They were not going to touch Nudge. Not while I'm alive. I was preparing myself for a fight, possibly to the death because of my current situation.

Then a screaming, kicking, and punching Nudge was dragged into the room. She immediately stopped struggling when she saw me.

"Don't you dare try torturing her." I snarled. Nudge looked scared. Ari laughed again. What is so funny? "It's not her we're gonna be torturing Fang"

A sense of relief came to me. At least Nudge was going to be okay. I met her eyes. Then a whitecoat stepped forward. "One of you will tell us what your flock was planning or we will do permanent damage to him."

The whitecoat jabbed a finger into my chest. Ow. "Well you can do all the damage to me you want, but I will not tell you anything. And neither will she" I nodded towards Nudge.

The whitecoat shrugged. "Okay. It didn't have to come to this though." She walked up to me with a needle in her hand. This was going to be good.

I snuck a look at Nudge. She looked scared out of her mind. Then I did something extremely daring. "Nudge, don't give in. No matter what they do to me, do not give away the flock."

"Shut up!" Ari socked me in the cheek. That was going to leave a mark. Nudge looked like she was about to cry but nodded her head.

Then I looked up at the whitecoat. Daring her to come at me. She looked uncomfortable at first, but then she came to me. Ari not so gently jerked my head up with two fingers. His claws were digging into my chin. The whitecoat injected this neon green liquid into my neck.

Then Ari and the other eraser pushed me forward into the middle of the room. I took a look around. Nudge was also being restrained by two erasers. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

The type of fear that no eleven year old should experience. I was about to run to her aid and fight of the erasers when pain exploded into my system. It felt like knives were cutting through my skin. Hundreds of knives.

I let out a small cry of pain and fell to my hands and knees. I heard Nudge scream my name but it felt distant. I was resisting the urge to let tears spill out of my eyes.

I won't show weakness in front of them. I kept thinking over and over, _pain is just a message, pain is just a message_. Oh god. Please let me die quickly so this freaking pain will STOP.

Nudge P.O.V

When two erasers came to my dog crate, I got so scared. They practically lifted me in the air while yanking in my arms and dragging me through the hallways.

I screamed, kicked, and bit the erasers. They just continued to drag me through the halls. Finally after like ten minutes of "walking" we finally went into an empty room.

I saw three whitecoats there. I also to my relief saw Fang who also had two erasers holding him back. He looked angry yet tired. I immediately stopped struggling. Fang was here. He would protect me. I wouldn't get hurt as long as Fang was here.

"Don't you dare try torturing her." Fang snarled. Wait. Who's torturing who? Then Ari chuckled. What is that boy's problem? "It's not her we're going to be torturing Fang" He said.

Then a whitecoat stepped forward. "One of you will tell us what your flock was planning or we will do permanent damage on him." When she said him, she poked Fang in the chest.

Permanent? Damage? To Fang? No. They can't do that. Then Fang spoke up. "Well you can do as much damage to me as you wasn't, but I will not tell you anything. And neither will she." Fang nodded his head towards me.

A white coat shrugged. I didn't hear what she said because of how much my mind was reeling. What should I do?

Then the whitecoat walked towards Fang. Then Fang turned his head at me. "Nudge, don't give in. No matter what they do to me, do not give away the flock." I wanted to cry, but I understood what he meant so I nodded.

"Shut up!" Ari screamed. He hit Fang hard on the cheek. Fang didn't even acknowledge the pain. He just glared Ari.

Then Ari jerked his head up, leaving Fang's neck wide. The whitecoat injected this gross neon green liquid into his throat. Ari roughly pushed Fang forward.

I looked at him. Fear washed over me. What had they done to him? I looked into his eyes. Then suddenly, he cried out in pain and fell to his hands and knees.

"FANG!" I cried. A few minutes passed. His breath was ragged, and pain was clearly showing on his face. Fang's eyes were squeezed shut. They must have been doing something pretty darn painful to him.

I glanced around wildly for some clues as to what's going on. Ari and the other erasers had sick grins on their faces.

The whitecoats looked pretty scared too. I wanted to say something. Tell them everything. I couldn't bear to see Fang like this.

Finally his face calmed down. His eyes loosened up. He took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes.

A whitecoat walked up to him. "You ready to speak up now?" He asked. Fang slowly shook his head. He was still on his hands and knees. He was trying to get up but his arms kept collapsing to the ground.

The whitecoat shrugged, "Okay fine. Let me just say this though. The pain will keep coming and it's only going to get worse. If you tell us right now, we can take it out but if you don't tell us now, it'll be too late. You still don't want to spill the information?"

"Never" I said. This was not going to happen. As much as I wanted to save Fang, I knew that one he would always want the flock to come first. The whitecoat sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Well I guess you'll be staying here for some more time." The whitecoat actually sounded disappointed. We were probably a waste of space to them. Then he looked at a whitecoat behind him.

She walked up to a Fang who was still on the ground. Then she took out two silver… two silver bangles? Then I saw that the inside had spikes lined in them. She put one on both of Fang's arms.

He winced but was able to control himself. How does he do that? The whitecoat stood up. Then she said, "Just so you don't think of escaping. This is a tracker, and it will electrocute you if you leave this area. Take them to their cell. "With that she stalked off.

Ari pulled Fang up to his feet. Fang hissed in pain when Ari twisted the bangles. Ari then pushed him forward. My two erasers followed Ari. Fang and I were taken to a large cell.

After the Erasers shoved us into the cell, they slammed the door and walked off. I sat down and took a few deep breaths. I turned to see Fang sitting down on the other side with his head resting on the bars of our cell.

I walk over and sit down next to him. "Fang, are you okay. I mean back there you collapse and you like never collapse. And your hands are hurt. And they said they were going to torture you. What are we going to do? Where is Max? I'm scared and I want-"Fang stopped me from my outburst.

"Nudge I know your scared. I am too, but we can't let them see that. I'm sure Max is on her way right now. I really don't feel well so just give me a little while to rest and I'll think of something." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Fang? Asking to rest? This did not make sense. I just sat next to him for a little while. In a few minutes I heard Fang breathing deeply and turned to see him sleeping. I looked down at his arms to see the bangles.

I gasped. Both of Fang's hands were dripping with blood from the bangles. I remembered how Ari twisted them. He had a nasty bruise on his cheek from when Ari socked him. I shuddered at how much pain Fang must have been going through.

I decided he deserved a break from everything and I took watch, wondering if I was ever going to see the outside world again.

Max P.O.V

After I told the flock my amazing plan, I got mixed reactions. "This is never going to work Max" Iggy complained. I gave him a glare, but it was completely wasted on him.

"Yeah Max. Iggy's right" Gazzy said. "I think it's a great plan." Angel added enthusiastically. I smiled at her for supporting me.

"Guys, I know this might not be my best plan, but we don't have time to think right now. Who knows what they've already done to Fang and Nudge." I said.

I looked at my Iggy. I knew that if he agreed, Gazzy would too. "Fine. We'll try it." Iggy said. I smiled. This might actually work.

We flew in silence for the rest of the way. When we finally got to our most dreaded place, I broke the silence. "Alright guys. First stage of rescue operation, Get-Fang-and-Nudge-Out-of-the-School is in action."

We didn't even start our plan when things started to go downhill. A group of about fifty Erasers pounced on us. I couldn't even get a good kick in before both my hands were pinned to my back by two Erasers.

I looked around to see that two erasers were holding Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy. The Eraser holding me chuckled. "You're going back home."

I growled at him, but it didn't have the affect I was hoping for. "Stop!" Someone said. I turned my head to see a whitecoat standing in front of the Erasers.

She was actually pretty. She had wavy, dirty blond hair that fell a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright green. She was about as tall as me but she looked a little older.

I didn't care what she looked like though. She was wearing a whitecoat and I hated her for it. "I'll take them to their cages. They won't fight me. You're needed with the other mutants." She said.

The Erasers were stunned. They let go of us and stalked off into the School. I launched myself at the woman, using all the strength I had. I threw a punch at her expecting to break her nose or even better, her face.

Then with a small flick of her wrist, she blocked my punch and had my arm pinned behind my back. "Sometimes, even strength has to bow down to skill." She told me. I was stunned.

She let me go and said, "I don't work here. I'm a spy from a company called Serecon. Our objective is to shut down this facility. I understand that your brother and sister are here right now, and I'll take you to them. Then I'll get you out."

I looked at her suspiciously. "How do I know that you're telling the truth?" She looked at me. "I can't. There is no way I can convince you. You're going to have to trust me."

"She's not lying," Angel piped up. "I can read minds." Angel added to clear up the questioning look in the ladies eyes.

"Great. Now I'm convinced. Let's go." I said. The lady nodded and started walking. We followed her, and I realized that I kept calling her The Lady. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Angela." She answered. We kept walking for a while. "How bad are there injuries?" I asked Angela. I was afraid to hear her answer.

"The girl is fine. The boy-"Pause "Not so much." My heart stopped. "What do you mean, not so much?" I growled.

She looked at me "Why don't you see for yourself. We're here."

Nudge's P.O.V

Nothing happened for an hour or two, but then a whitecoat came into the room and stood by our cell. I growled at her. "Don't you dare touch him." I snarled.

I was cut off when I saw Max and rest of the flock walk in. "Max." I was so happy. I was going to see the outside world again.

"Don't worry Nudge. She's is going to help us." Max said giving me a smile. I moved over and tapped Fang on the shoulder. He opened his eyes almost immediately, but they weren't alert like they usually were.

"Max is here." I said happily. He looked at Max and relief flooded his eyes. He nodded and half smiled. The whitecoat opened our cell.

I crawled out and got hugged by the rest of the flock.

Max P.O.V

When Nudge crawled out of her cage I hugged her. Then the rest of the flock were hugging her too. She seemed fine. Just a little scared. When I saw Fang, I immediately felt a pang of guilt.

He was pale white except his cheek which had a huge bruise. His arms were dripping with blood from these silver bracelets. He also had a shunt attached to his arm.

That should have been me instead of him. I knew he had taken double the torture to make sure Nudge was okay. Angela walked up to him. She gently detached the shunt from his arm.

Then she took out a key and unlocked Fang's bracelets. He winced when she took them off and I saw why. Spikes were lined on the inside.

I walked up to Fang. I didn't care what he said. I just hugged him. I was surprised when he hugged me back. "I was so scared." He whispered into my hair.

"I know. I would have been too." I said back. I really would have been scared though. In a cage, with a little kid who needed my protection. I knew how Fang felt. When I was at the School I had Fang for help.

No one heard our conversation. "Okay guys. You'll have time for this later. We really have to go now." Angela said. Fang let go of me and nodded. We followed Angela outside.

"You guys should probably leave. It's a matter of minutes before they find out you're missing." She told us.

"Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver." I told her, truly grateful. We all said our thank yous and then we were off. I don't know where but I didn't care. As long as we were together, everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been really busy but anyway. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

Max P.O.V

We flew for about half an hour. The flock was all over Fang and Nudge. Angel and Gazzy were hugging and talking to Fang while Iggy was laughing with Nudge. I was worried about Fang though.

He was smiling and talking, but his eyes were distant. Pain was clearly shown in them. I decided to land and give everybody a break. "Okay guys. Let's land in that clearing down below." I told them.

The flock nodded and we started to go down. After we landed, I called Fang over. He came without complaining. Then I caught a glimpse of his arms. They were completely caked with blood.

"We have to clean that out." I told him. He nodded and sat down next to me. I took off my backpack and took out our medical kit. First I took a wet piece of cloth and wiped off all the blood.

He winced but said nothing. After I cleaned out the blood I gasped. Where the bracelets used to be, there was no skin. "Ari twisted it." He told me quietly. Ari. I was going to kill him. Then I put a lot of antiseptic onto his wounds. More wincing, but still not a word.

Finally, I bandaged both of his arms. "Thanks." He said. I nodded. Then Angel came over. "Max I'm hungry." She told me. I nodded again. "There's a town nearby. I'll go get food." I told her. Then I got up and was about to take off.

I remembered something though. "Iggy? Can you come here?" I called He came over. "Iggy. I need you to find out what's going on with Fang. Something's not right. They did something really bad, and I need to know what it is."

He nodded and walked back to Fang. I flew off to the nearest town hoping I would get some good news when I came back.

Iggy P.O.V

After my conversation with Max, I walked back to Fang. Of course something was wrong with Fang. He just got back from the School for crying out loud. But I would still find out what they did to him.

"Hey" I said. No answer. "It's really great to have you back." I told him.

"It's great to be back" He whispered. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Fang? What did they do to you? You can tell me. It's just, you're acting different."

There was a pause. Then I heard Fang take a shaky breath. He told me about how they injected something into his arm to make him weaker and how he didn't know how long it would last. He said that He was also injected with this neon green liquid that caused terrible pain.

When Fang said he could barely get up afterwards, I knew it had to be bad. Once he finished, anger boiled inside of me. How could they hurt Fang so much in the three days he was gone. "Um Iggy? I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to bed okay?" Fang asked.

"Sure. I'll make sure everything is okay. Oh and is it alright if I tell Max about this?" I asked him. "Um yeah." He answered. Then I heard him lie down. About five minutes later, he was breathing deeply, and I knew he was asleep.

Max came back a few minutes later with a lot of food. "Fang fell asleep." I told her. She nodded and we attacked the food. After eating, the younger kids went and snuggled close to Fang. He smiled a little in his sleep.

It was actually adorable. "I found out what happened." I told Max. Then I explained the whole story to Max. After I was done, I could almost hear Max fuming. "Go to bed Iggy. I'll take first and second watch. We'll give Fang a break today." She said.

I nodded and lay down right where I was.

Max P.O.V

I sat down for a while, just staring into space. Then I fixed the fire. Afterwards, I went to go check on my flock. Everyone was sleeping. Finally, I came to Fang. He had a lock of hair covering his face. I gently pushed it away.

While I was stroking his hair, it dawned on me how handsome Fang really was. The light from the fire was highlighting his sharp features. Then, "Max?" Fang's eyes slowly opened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He looked better. Not as pale and groggy. "It's okay. I was probably gonna wake up anyway." He told me. Then Fang looked around. Seeing that he was tangled in all of the little kids, he didn't move.

"Fang. I'm really sorry you had to go to the School. I mean you took double the torture. It should have been me." I was really guilty. He shook his head, "No Max. There's a reason things happen. Always. There must have been a reason for this too. I would go through all the torture to make sure the flock was safe."

I had to smile at this. I loved Fang so much. I always knew he'd be willing to do that for the flock, but hearing it just made it ten times better. "You should go back to sleep. We have a long day of flying ahead of us tomorrow." I said.

He gave me one of his killer half smiles. "Goodnight Max." I smiled again, leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Fang." He closed his eyes and in a few minutes, I saw that he was asleep. The rest of my watch was pretty boring. When the sun began rising, I woke up Iggy.

In a matter of seconds, I was in a dreamless sleep. I woke up a few hours later. Iggy instantly knew I was awake. "Morning." He told me. I looked around and saw that everyone was fast asleep. "Rise and shine everybody. We've gotta go." I yelled.

The flock groaned and grumbled, but in a matter of minutes, we were all gathered in a circle around the fire. "Max. I'm hungry." Were predictably Nudge's first words. I nodded. I pulled out all the cookies, chips, and granola bars I bought form yesterday and we dug in.

"Okay guys. I was thinking we could go to moms place. You know rest up for a little while before we make our next move. What do you say?" I asked them. As expected, they all cheered and whooped except for Fang who just smiled.

"Okay. Well it's about a twelve hour trip from here so let's go." We all got up and took off into the awaiting sky.

Fang P.O.V

It had been two days since I had one of those pain attacks. Hadn't the whitecoat said that they were going to keep coming? Well, they whitecoat said it would keep coming back, but since when do whitecoats tell the truth.

"Fang." A worried voice distracted me from my thoughts. I turned my head to find a worried looking Nudge staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at her worried face. "Thank you for protecting me at the School. You got hurt for me and they tortured you, but you still stayed strong." She said.

I gave her my famous half smile. "I'll always be there to protect you Nudge. Always." I look up and realize that Max had been watching this whole conversation. Then all of a sudden, Nudge throws her arms around me. Mind you, we are flying so that didn't turn out well.

I put my arms around her as best as I could while trying to hover in the air. Now the whole flock was staring at us. Then Nudge looked up at me and said, "You're like the big brother I've always wanted except better. I love you Fang."

I smiled down at her. "I love you too Nudge." Then she let go of me and we kept flying. Max flew towards me. "That was so cute Fang." I nodded. "I know." The rest of the day went pretty normal. We flew for six hours and ate while we were flying.

"Max can we land yet?" Gazzy complained. I looked around. All the younger kids looked exhausted. I looked at Max. She seemed to be pondering but finally nodded, and we landed in another forest clearing.

After we settled down and ate, the little kids fell asleep immediately. Max also looked pooped so I told her I'd take first watch. She smiled at me gratefully and almost immediately fell asleep. My watch went uneventful so after a few hours I woke up Iggy and he wordlessly took watch.

I fell asleep immediately. After what seemed like minutes, Max woke me up. After a delicious breakfast of granola bars, we got ready for another tiring day of flying, but we would probably get to Dr. Martinez's house. Max changed my bandages for me. We all were ready to take off.

Max went first. Then Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. I took the rear. I was about ten feet in the air when the pain came again. But this time it was worse. My wings didn't support me anymore. I fell back to the ground and let out a small cry of pain.

My eyes were squeezed shut, but images of the flock being tortured or killed flashed through my head. I was trying my hardest not to let tears spill out of my eyes. The pain was worse than last time too. After god knows how long, the pain slowly edged away and I opened my eyes slowly revealing my flocks worried faces over me.

I slowly sat up. A sudden wave of dizziness passed over me. "Fang. What the hell was that?" Max asked. "That is from the liquid the whitecoats injected into me." My voice sounded weak even to myself.

Max looked extremely guilty again. "Hey . It's okay. I'm fine." I told her, but that was a complete lie. I wasn't fine. I felt worse than last time. I tried to stand up, but my knees buckled underneath me. Iggy who was right next to me, stabled me before I could fall.

"No Fang. You're obviously not fine since you can barely stand up." Max told me. "Sit. Now." She added in her no nonsense tone. I sat down on the grass. She came over to me and put her hand on my forehead. I tried to brush it away, but she wouldn't budge,

"You don't have a fever." She said, "Just sit down for a while. We're in no hurry." I waited a few minutes. I was about to get up, when I started shivering uncontrollably. I hoped nobody would notice it, but they all did.

Iggy came over and gently wrapped his windbreaker around me. "Thanks." I muttered, feeling a little embarrassed. The shivering decreased a little bit, but it was still there. We waited for a little while. About ten minutes later, the shivering slowly subsided.

I kept the windbreaker wound tightly around me in case it came back. I looked up at the flock. They all were staring at me with concerned looks pasted on their faces. "Fang, this never happened last time. Do you think the experiment went wrong?" Nudge asked me.

I didn't have an answer. "I don't know Nudge. I just hope this is the last one." I told her even though I had a feeling this was just the beginning. Then Angel ran to me and hugged me. "What if it tells the future Fang?" She sobbed.

At first I was a statue. A confused statue. Then I remembered that Angel could read minds. So I loosened up and put my arms around her frail body. "I'm sure it doesn't sweetie. Don't let that get to you. Max and I would never let that happen to any of you." I consoled her while stroking her hair.

She nodded her head but continued to sob and snuggled deeper into my chest. Now the whole flock looked confused. I gave Max the famous I'll tell you later look.

Then I continued stroking Angel's hair and holding her tightly. She shouldn't have seen those images. I could barely handle them. She nodded slightly and helped me console Angel.

After a few minutes, her sobs became sniffles. Then she looked up from my chest. "Sorry I soaked your shirt. I was just scared." I gave her my half smile. "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." I kissed her on the forehead.

She gave me a small smile and stood up. I stood up with her, and we got ready to fly.

Max P.O.V

I was so worried about Fang. I mean he just fell out of the freaking sky. I was going to kill whoever did this to him. And you know what? If he didn't tell me who did this to him, I was going to kill him to.

Just before we were about to fly, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him, truly concerned. He looked at me with a blank expression on his face.

Hen, "yeah I'm cool. I feel much better now." He didn't look okay but I decided to drop it.

I sighed. "Okay but we're not done talking about this. Understand?" I told him. He gave me a weird look and said "Yes mom." I glared at him and slapped him in the arm. He smirked and took off into the sky.

We spent the rest of the day flying. I made sure to keep an extra close eye on Fang. He seemed fine. Quiet, dark, and handsome. He felt me looking at him and turned his head. Oh my god he is so hot.

Wait. Pause. Freeze. Rewind. Did I just call my best friend hot? _But he is._ My mind told me. No. Bad Max. You don't go calling your boys who are friends hot. But I digress. Play.

We got to Mom's house, she wasn't home. That was pretty unusual. Mom was always home. So we waited. And waited. And waited. Finally I saw mom's car roll up the driveway.

We scared the life out of her when we suddenly flew in front of mom's car. Mom's face went from scared to happy in a second. She ran out of the car with Ella on her heels. They both gave us huge hugs including Fang.

The look on his face was just priceless, but he didn't resist. Mom urged us inside. I told her the whole story of why we were here. She looked at Fang concerned.

"Fang? Do you feel its effects right now?" She questioned. He nodded. "I feel it in me. I know it's there. I feel weaker than I did before it happened."

My mom nodded. "I think I should check you out." She told him. I nodded. "Yeah. Maybe you can tale Fang to your office or something." I told her. She nodded. A few minutes later, my mom and Fang went to the vet to check him out.

Iggy started cooking dinner and Ella showed us to our rooms. I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying though. I just hoped Fang was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took so long to update but enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Fang P.O.V

I went with Dr. Martinez to the veterinary clinic thingy she works at. She told me to sit down at one of the tables meant for German Shepherds. I did what I was told. Then she put a stethoscope to my heart.

"Breathe in and breathe out. Again. Good now do it again. Two more times. Good." She told me. Every time she I took a breath, she moved it to a different part of my chest. Then she put it in on my back.

"Everything seems fine."She told me. Then she checked my eyes, ears, and nose. Finally we took an x-ray to make sure everything was okay. When she came back to the room with the results she looked confused.

"I don't know Fang. I mean there is nothing really unusual about you. Maybe it's not there anymore. I just tried everything but there is nothing I can do. Do you want to go home?" I was disappointed that she couldn't find anything, but I was also happy that there was probably nothing wrong with me.

The pain was gone forever. Ha. Boy was I wrong. Anyway, I nodded my head. We headed back home to an awaiting flock and delicious dinner. I later found out that I was sharing a room with Iggy.

Which was fine with me. Beggars can't be choosers. When we went to bed that night, me and Iggy had another little chat. We both were lying down staring up at the ceiling. When Iggy broke the silence.

"Fang? You awake?" He asked. "Mmhm." I replied showing him that I was listening. "Do you… Do you trust me?" He asked. I was taken aback. Of course I trusted him. He knew that. Didn't he? I turned to him. "Iggy. I would trust you with my life." I told him.

He seemed satisfied. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." I smiled. "Sure thing Ig." We both fell asleep a few minutes after that. The next morning I woke up to an annoying humming noise. I thought it was an alarm or something. When I opened my eyes, Angel's face was two inches away from mine.

"Oh my god!" I got scared for a minute. Then I calmed myself. "Angel first of all, why are you sitting on me? Second, why are you awake? It's like seven in the-"I was interrupted by Iggy. "Fang." He groaned. "I never thought I'd have to tell you this but shut up man. I'm trying to sleep." I glared at him even though it was wasted. "Hi Iggy." Angel squealed. "Fang was just talking to me. I'm sitting on him so he kind of had to." Now Iggy looked confused. "Why are you sitting on him?"

Angel shrugged. "I wanted him to wake up." I rolled my eyes. "Well Ange? I'm up now. What do you need?" I asked. She frowned. "Nudge keeps tossing and turning and like crying in her sleep. I woke her up and she told me she wanted to talk to you.

So I came to your room and woke you up, but I didn't mean to wake up Iggy." Then she started bouncing on my chest which didn't feel too good.

"Come on Fang! Get up!" She kept bouncing. "Okay okay I'm up. Jeez Ange. I'm not your personal trampoline."With that, I swung my legs off of the bed. Angel took my hand and led me to the room she and Nudge shared.

Max and Gazzy got their own rooms because Max is the leader and Gazzy is, well, gassy at night. When we got to Angel and Nudge's room, I opened the door to see Nudge hugging her knees looking scared.

"Hey. Is everything okay? I asked her gently. She shook her head. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. This must have been pretty bad. I walked to her put an arm around her. She lay down on my lap and broke into complete sobs.

I stroked her back, "Shh, shh, whatever it is, it will be okay." She shook her head. Then she told me what happened in between sobs.

Nudge's P.O.V

When Angel woke me up and told me I'd been crying, I was relieved that it was just a dream. But dream or not, it scared the heck out of me. I wanted someone to comfort me, to tell me it was okay.

Angel walked up to me. "Are you okay Nudge? Do you want me to get Max?" She asked me. I thought for a moment. Did I want Max? She would try and prod the dream out of me. I didn't really want that. Iggy was too awkward while trying to comfort us.

Fang. I wanted Fang right now. I shook my head. "No Ange. Not Max. Can you get Fang?" She looked confused for a moment. Then she read my mind and seemed to understand. She nodded her head and ran out of the room.

I hugged my knees waiting for Fang to come into our room. After a few minutes, I heard our door opening softly. I looked up and saw Fang come into the room. "Hey. Is everything okay?" He asked me softly. I shook my head, tears streaming down my cheeks.

He sat at the edge of my bed and put his arm around my shoulder. That did it. I lay down on his lap and bawled like a baby. He rubbed circles in between my wings and then he said, "Shh, shh. Whatever it is, I'm sure it 's going to be okay." That's what I love about Fang.

He won't push. If you want to tell him he'll definitely listen, but if you don't, he's okay with that. Then I decided I didn't want to tell him. He's already under so much stress. I finally looked up to see his normally impassive face filled with concern.

"I just had a nightmare." I said. "I'm fine now." He nodded and pulled away from me. After a few minutes, I heard Max call us down. We got off of the bed and headed down for breakfast. The welcoming smell of freshly baked cookies woke me up.

"Morning Max!" I said. "I had nightmare and Fang comforted me. He would make a good big brother you know. I'm hungry you know. Aren't you? I hate being hungry. It just annoys me. That feeling in your stomach. It's like you're gonna puke but there's nothing to puke. I really confusing. I think mphh" Iggy slapped his hand in my mouth with freakish accuracy.

"Jeez Nudge. My ears are already bleeding when I've only been awake for like ten minutes. I'll make breakfast though." He said. Max smiled kindly at me then looked at Fang. They seemed to have one of those really cool conversations using only their eyes.

I could never understand them, but were cool to watch anyway. We ate one of Iggy's delicious breakfasts and went for a small fly. I felt so great to be back in the air. Me and Gazzy played air tag and I enjoyed myself as much as I could with my dream still in the back of my head.

Max P.O.V

I was happy. I know. Coming from me that must have been pretty surprising. But honestly, I was with my flock, my mom, Ella, chocolate chip cookies, everyone was alive, we were safe, ahh. Life can be great sometimes. Emphasis on the sometimes.

My state of bliss was ruined though. After we came home from our amazing flight and had a delicious lunch provided by the Igster**,** we sat down and watched some random Disney movie that the kids wanted to watch.

When it was over, we all got up to leave to our rooms. Then, suddenly, Fang cried out in pain and fell to his hands and knees. The whole flock stared at him in horror. Ella and mom came home and saw Fang on the ground in obvious pain.

They launched a billion questions, but I ignored them. I knelt next to Fang whose breathing was ragged and eyes were squeezed shut. He was clearly trying not to yell in pain. His teeth were clenched and I knew if he unclenched them, he would let out a blood curling scream

I put my hand on his shoulder as if that helped and waited for it to end. The attack lasted longer than last time. After what seemed like hours, his face relaxed and his teeth unclenched. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Dr. Martinez and Ella were still in shock.

"Was that the attack you were talking about Max? "She asked. I nodded. Then I turned back to Fang. He was even paler then last time. Then I asked him, "Was it worse than last time?" He slowly nodded. Then just like last time he started shivering.

Ella ran upstairs and got him a blanket. I gently wrapped it around him. He looked embarrassed at first, but then he pulled the blanket around himself. After about ten minutes, the shivering slowly subsided. Then Fang looked like he was in pain again.

Everyone else seemed to notice it because then Nudge asked in a shaky voice, "Fang? Now what's wrong?" He rubbed his temples. "My head is killing me." He whispered. The flock and I sat with Fang for a little while trying our best to comfort him.

After about a half hour, he relaxed again and I knew that the headache was gone. Fang shakily got to his feet and I could tell that Iggy was ready to catch him if he fell. He still looked extremely weak and I still saw pain in his eyes.

"I know what to do!" Iggy suddenly shouted. We were all startled by his sudden outburst but I needed an idea and anything was better than nothing. "So we need an idea of what's going on right?" He continued, "Well, why don't we ask Jeb? I mean he used to be a whitecoat so he'd probably know what liquid they injected into him."

I felt uncomfortable about talking to my "father" but realized that it was probably our only hope in finding out what was wrong with Fang. Before I could say anything though, Mom burst in. "That's a great idea Iggy. Why didn't I think of that before? I'll go call him. Fang, I think you should take some rest. You still look pale."

I was expecting him to complain or say something, but he didn't. Fang just nodded and went up to the room Iggy and he shared. Then, mom came in and said, "Jeb is coming over right now okay?" She told me. I nodded.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Jeb stepped in. Lovely. One of my worst enemies lived down the road. "So? What do you need?" He asked my mom. "Wait." I interrupted. "You didn't tell him why we needed him?" She shook her head.

"I thought it would be best if you told him yourself." That was actually a good point. Jeb and Fang didn't exactly get along too well. Fang tolerated Jeb because of the flock. Their relationship wasn't always bad though.

Fang used to love Jeb before he found out Jeb was a traitor. I found him sleeping on Jeb's lap once in the E house. Jeb said Fang had a bad dream. Fang found out Jeb was a traitor before all of us. He even told me what he thought, but I as an attached idiot didn't believe him.

Ever since the day Fang found out Jeb was a traitor, they started ignoring each other. I yelled at Fang so much about being an ungrateful idiot, but he always gave me the same answer. It was, the day you find out that I'm telling the truth don't come crying to me.

I ignored him then, but the day Jeb never came home, I end up crying to Fang anyway. So I told Jeb to sit down. Then I told him all of the details about the night Fang's capture. Nudge added in some details when necessary. The more details I added, the more Jeb paled.

"Uh Jeb? What's wrong? Do you know what the medicine is?" I was starting to panic now.

Jeb looked me in the eye. "I know what it is Max. It's a drug called Cerophin. This drug will make you feel unbelievable pain even though nothing is really happening. Then the side effects will keep adding on. "

"So it's like the brain explosions I was having." I said, praying he would say no and be like it's not that bad. He shook his head and my hopes rose.

"No Max. The first explosion Fang had was about fifty times worse than your brain explosions. They keep getting worse so by the last one, they should be about one hundred times worse. The thing about Fang's explosions is that they go through his whole body. The liquid also attacks his mind causing him to see and hear his worst fears." Jeb answers.

My heart fell. "What's the cure?' I asked. He shook his head. "There is no cure. Fang can't survive this. The attacks will end in exactly a month. Fang will survive as long as his willpower does. My advice, enjoy while you still can. Don't let the flock fall apart without him."

My world heart shattered. No, my world shattered. I couldn't live without Fang. \He was my rock. I couldn't do it without him. "How do you know all of this?" Iggy's voice interrupted my thoughts.

Jeb looked surprised at the question. "Because I… well, I created it." I was about to jump up and beat the crap out of Jeb, but Iggy beat me to it.

Iggy's P.O.V

After I heard that Jeb created it, I couldn't contain my anger. "How dare you!" I screamed standing up, glaring at the spot I though Jeb was standing. "What did he ever do to you? We trusted you. It was one thing to abandon us, but now you're going to kill one of our flock mates."

The whole flock was startled at my outburst, but I didn't care. Fang may be really quiet, but he is my best friend and older brother, and nobody and I mean nobody touches him and gets away with it. I felt Max gently push me back down onto the seat. Jeb didn't even answer me. I felt the door close and just like that he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for being so supportive on my first fanfiction. Please feel free to give me ANY constructive criticism. I also want to know how you guys truly feel about my story so also feel free to tell me I suck or give me ideas to make the story better. **

**Oh and just to tell you, this is after ****Fang**** but Fang never left. Ari is also miraculously there. I know. I didn't exactly think it through. But Dylan also exists but he's the one who left. **

Max's P.O.V

After Jeb left, I ran upstairs not wanting the flock to see me cry. I know. The great Maximum Ride crying? Not possible. But I did. I went to my room and bawled my eyes out like a freaking two year old.

The flock didn't come into my room even though they knew I was crying. After I couldn't cry any more, I went into Fang and Iggy's room. He was sleeping so peacefully, completely oblivious to the fact that his time was very limited.

I walked over to him and stroked his hair. Then I ran my fingers down his cheek and to his jaw. I closed my eyes and listened to his deep breathing, felt his chest rising and falling. I heard his heart beating. That's when I broke down.

"You can't leave me!" I cried out louder then I intended to. "I need you!"

"Who says I'm going anywhere?" A soft voice asked. I looked down and saw Fang had woken up by my cries. A tear leaked out of my eye. "Jeb did." I whispered. "Jeb said you were going to die."

Fang was quiet for a few minutes. Then he finally said," Why do you believe him? When has he ever told you the truth? He's always trying to hurt you. You can't keep falling for it." He had a point. I nodded, tears still threatening to spill out of my eyes.

Fang noticed this and pulled me into his arms. I leaned my head on his chest, enjoying his warmth. Fang kissed the top of my head. "I would never leave you. You can't get rid of me that easily Max." I looked up at him, his beautiful black eyes sparkling, filled with humor.

There was something else too though. Was it fear? Pain? Sadness? Something along those lines. Then I remembered how Jeb told me that he was not only going through physical torture, but he was also going through mental torture. "What do you see?" I asked him quietly.

He looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" I sighed. "What do you see when you're having the attacks. I see you trying to hold back tears. Just physical torture would not make you do that. What do you see?" I asked him again hoping it was clearer this time.

His eyes seemed pained again as he recalled what he saw. Fang took a shaky breath and started explaining. "All of you are being tortured one at a time. First it's Angel, then Gazzy, then Nudge, then Iggy, and finally you. I hear all of you screaming and begging the whitecoats to stop." His voice cracked when he said that. I have never heard his voice crack and I never wanted to.

He continued. "But that's not the worst part. In the middle of the torturing, you look at me. And then you ask me why I won't help you, but I can't move. It's like I'm chained to something. I.. I can't do anything." He ends the story in a whisper.

I looked up at him. His eyes, those beautiful black eyes were watery. I was speechless and stunned at one moment and fuming and ready to kill the next. How dare they? How dare they make him see those things?

For all those confused at how protective I am being towards Fang right now, you see, besides Fang being my best friend, boyfriend, and right winged man, he is also like my little brother.

Yes I realize that he is only four months younger, and yes I realize that he has probably comforted me a lot more then I have comforted him, but I still have protected him my whole life. I feel responsible for him, and if anything happens to him, I feel like it's my fault.

When we were little, I used to love making fun of him. Whenever we did new things, Jeb always let me go first. Fang would always ask why I got to go first. Before Jeb could say anything, I would reply because you're a little baby, and I'm a big girl.

Fang would mumble something that had to do with me only being four months older than him. I would laugh at him and say yeah and you look like you're four years younger than me, you're like fourteen inches shorter than me (yeah he was short when we were twelve), and you're twenty-four pounds less than I am.

Fang would retreat into and angry silence and I would laugh at him. Of course he'd always take the pleasure of kicking my ass when we used to spar each other. But anyway. Now Fang is so much bigger and so much more muscular I can hardly call him my little brother anymore, but I know no matter how much he denies it, he thinks of me as a big sister too sometimes.

I reach out to hug him, but he pulls away. Then he gets out of bed and wordlessly leaves the room. Wow. Okay now I'm really confused. Did he just walk away? I stayed in there room a little while longer pondering what to do next.

Then I left the room and went downstairs. The sweet scent of cookies made me forget all of my problems. I practically sprinted to the kitchen. I guess I wasn't the only one who was hypnotized by the delicious scent of chocolate chip cookies.

The whole flock (including Fang even though you know he's part of the flock. Pretend these parenthesis don't exist), was sitting in the kitchen looking expectantly or glaring (in Gazzy's case. Jeezum that kid really wants those cookies) at the oven.

Mom and Ella looked like they wanted to crack up but somehow managed to hold it in. Finally after what seemed like a hundred years, the cookies were over. I'm pretty sure each of us took at least ten cookies each.

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful. We went for a fly, came home, played a really boring board game (Angel's choice), watched a really loud and obnoxious movie (Iggy's choice, guess why?), and ate a lot more cookies. The best part was that nobody collapsed in pain, collapsed crying, collapsed dead, or collapsed at all.

Ah, the life the life of Maximum Ride. Gotta love it huh? The next day went uneventful too. More cookies, more pointless games, more loud movies, and more flying, still no collapsing. I'm pretty sure that was a record.

Sadly, the record was broken the next day. It started out as a normal day. It was Saturday so Ella was home. Mom was supposed to be too, but she got an emergency call. Something about a horse giving birth but I don't remember. So we were trying to figure out what to do for the day.

We were all sitting in the living room. I was sitting on the love seat with Angel on my lap, Gazzy and Ella were sitting on the other couch, Iggy was sitting on the floor near Ella's feet, and Fang was leaning on the wall next to me.

Angel and Gazzy were arguing over what movie to watch, spider man or some Barbie show when Fang let out a small cry of pain. All conversations were stopped. We turned to see Fang pale and holding onto the love seat and the wall as if it was his only support.

Then again, that was probably the only thing keeping him from falling on the ground. After a few minutes of ragged breathing and scrunched up eyes, his face relaxed and he slid down against the wall until he was in a sitting position.

He hugged his knees to his chest and l whispered, "I can't take this anymore." Then I noticed tears were streaming down his cheeks. Oh god he must have been in so much pain. "Oh Fang." I whispered. I gently pushed Angel off of me and went to sit down next to him.

I took his hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine." He shook his head. Then more tears fell from his eyes. I put my arms around him and pulled him close to me. Then I gently pushed his head into my shoulders.

I felt warm tears seep into my shoulders. Fang wasn't actually weeping. He wasn't making a sound. He was trembling though and I had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the side effects of the stupid pain. I stroked his silky black hair Muttered comforting words into his ear.

I looked up at the rest of my flock. They were all in shock. None of them except for Iggy and me had seen Fang cry. To the little kids, Fang was there undefeatable, invincible, unbreakable older brother and fatherly figure.

Me and Iggy have seen Fang cry once in a once before, but I had to admit that I had never seen him this vulnerable and afraid before. I mouthed the word blanket at Ella and she rushed upstairs and came back down with a nice fluffy polka dotted blanket.

She as if reading my expression gave it to Iggy who came over to us and gently wrapped it around me and Fang. Then I looked at Nudge. "He Nudge. Why don't you take Angel and Gazzy to your room and do something?" I almost pleaded.

She nodded her head and took them away. I didn't need them to see this. Iggy sat next to me while Ella went to call mom. He rubbed Fang's back while I continued stroking his hair. After a few more sniffles and tears, Fang stiffened up.

I knew he was going through the terrible headache thing he got. I hugged him even tighter and waited it out. After about twenty minutes he loosened up again and lifted his head from my shoulder. "Sorry." He mumbled.

I shook my head. "You have nothing to apologize for." He rubbed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall. I kissed him on the forehead, but nearly pull back because of how hot it was. I put my hand on his forehead. "Oh god, Fang you're like burning up!"

I looked over to see that he had actually fallen asleep. That loser. Anyway. The front door opened and mom came rushing in. She saw Fang and immediately went to work. My mom came over with a thermometer and held it under his tongue.

As it beeped, Mom slid it out and checked. She visibly paled. "107. Max this isn't good. I've never seen a temperature this high. People die at this temperature. She instructed Ella to go get a paper towel with ice cold water.

I took it from her and gently rubbed circles on his face with the wet towel. Then there was a knock on the door. Ella ran to go get it. When she came back she looked at me. "Max, there's

Someone hear to see you. They said it was an emergency." I looked at mom. She nodded her head and I gave her the towel and walked to the door. When I walked to the door, I gaped. Standing before me was….

"Dylan?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Kay. So this is chapter 6. In case any of you people are worried about me making Dylan and Max a couple, just read my profile. I don't know what else to say so I'm gonna shut up now. **

**Chapter 6**

Max P.O.V

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, anger boiling inside of me. I hated him soooo much. I was actually starting to accept him, as a friend of course. Even Fang was. But then, one day he just left, leaving a note saying that he would come back as soon as Fang left.

I honestly couldn't care less. My Fang ain't going anywhere. So any way, Dylan looked surprised and even a little hurt. "Wait, so you didn't miss me." He asked. I looked at him incredulously.

"Maybe I did a little before I read the letter. Then I just got angry at you. You should have known better then to think I would just send Fang away so I could be with you. I don't even like you, you moron." I yelled.

He gaped. "Max, what do you see in him? What does he have that I don't?" I switched to my bored face. "Do you want the short list or the long list?" I asked while playing with my fingers.

"Max. We're meant to be together." He said softly. A wave of guilt washed over me. He was raised to believe that. "Dylan." I said my voice soft. "I'm tired of people deciding for me. They decided to give me wings, they decided to make me the leader, they decided to make us fend for ourselves at a young age, and I'm not going to let them decide who my soul mate is going to be."

"They had to have given you something good." Dylan said. I nodded. "They did. They gave me a family, they freedom, and they gave Fang." I told him, completely sincere. "Why? Why is Fang so special to you? What has he done that I haven't?"

I sighed. "Dylan. Fang has been with me for as long as I remember. I'm alive because of him, and I'm not insane because of him. He helped me get through all of the traitors we went through, comforted me even when he himself was hurt. He's given me advice, and made my parenting job a hell of alot easier. We can read each other like open books."

He scoffed. "And how do you know that I wouldn't do the same thing?" He asked. My patience was wearing off. "Let me ask you a question Dylan. What would you do if I died?" He started to protest but I stopped him, "Just answer the question Dylan."

He looked down, "umm… I'd probably kill myself. I'm nothing without you Max." Finally. That was all the reasoning I needed to send him away. "Exactly." I snapped. He looked confused. "So Dylan. Suppose I do what you ask and send Fang away, and for some reason, something happens to me, what would happen to the flock. Iggy is blind, Nudge and Gazzy are too immature, and I would not trust Angel with the flock. So what would happen? They can't fend for themselves and you'd be dead. You only love me. You don't give a crap about the flock. That's the difference between you and Fang. He would do anything for the flock. If something happens to me, I know that he'd be beyond upset, but I trust that he would take care of the flock." I finished.

Dylan was trying to think of some sort of a comeback to my long statement. Before he could say anything, mom came outside. "Max he's awake." She told me quietly. I nodded and looked at Dylan. "I have to go." I told him and turned around to go back into the house.

"Max wait! Please give me another chance. I won't get in your way. Please. I have nowhere else to go." He pleaded. I want to say no. Oh I really wish I could have said no, but something about his voice, his tone, I just couldn't refuse.

I turned to Mom. "Can we fit another person?" I ask. Hoping, praying she would say no. But she nodded. I turned back to him. "Fine. But listen to me when I say this Dylan. Try anything. Anything at all and you will be sorry." I said seriously.

He nodded vigorously and followed me inside the house. Fang was in the same position, leaning against the wall. My mom had given him a glass of water, and he was chugging it down. When he saw Dylan, he choked and started coughing. "Dylan" he wheezed.

Fang had accepted Dylan, but he never expected to see him again. "Hello Fang." Dylan smirked. I glared at him. Then Iggy shouted, "What the hell is he doing here?" he asked.

I sighed. "Dylan is going to live with us again." Both Fang and Iggy looked at me incredulously. Well, Iggy looked at my right ear but same difference. Hearing the commotion, the younger kids came downstairs. None of them were too pleased to see Dylan. Like I said, nobody was going to trade Fang for Dylan.

I ignored them and switched my attention back to Fang. I knelt down next to him. "How are you feeling?" I asked softly. He sighed. "Okay I guess. I think I still have a fever though." He said. Then he stood up. "I'm really hungry." He added. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aren't you always?" I teased. Afterwards, we ate dinner. The younger kids were still looking at Dylan warily. I decided to break the awkward silence. "So... Since Dylan is here, we're going to have to make completely new sleeping arrangements. So I was thinking, Dylan can have Fang and Iggy's room. Fang and Iggy can move onto my room and sleep on the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor." I added the I'll sleep on the floor part because mom was giving me a pointed look when I told her I was going to share a room with Fang and Iggy.

"That;s fine with me as long as you're sleeping on the floor Max." My mom said.

"Come on mom. I'm more responsible than that." I told her. Iggy snorted which earned him and elbow to the side. My mom smiled and nodded. "I hope so Max." Sfter dinner, Dylan went straight to his new room. The rest of us laughed and talked for an hour or two, then we all went to bed.

I admit I didn't listen to mom. I did sleep with Fang but oh well. It's not like we did anything. We were in a comfortable silence which Iggy had to break. "Why Max? Why did you let Dylan come back?" He didn't sound angry, just curious.

I looked at him on the floor. "I don't know Ig. It's just that he doesn't have anywhere else to go so I guess I felt kinda bad for him." I said. Iggy nodded. "Well if he tries anything, I'll kill him myself." He added. I smiled to myself. Not if I do it first. I thought to myself.

I fell into a comfortable sleep, dreaming of…. I think you can guess who. I felt something caress my cheek. My eyes flew open and I saw Ari's ugly face above me. "Morning beautiful." He snarled. "You look so much prettier when you sleep cause you don't talk." He added.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." I replied snidely. I moved my hand to the side, barely touching Fang, but he was instantly awake. He saw Ari and snarled at him. Iggy was already awake and I somehow knew that he went to wake up the kids and get them out.

I met Fang's eyes and a plan came to my mind. I pounced on Ari, bringing him to the ground. I picked up my head to tell Fang to open the door, but he was already up. He ran to the window and kicked it hard, instantly shattering all of the glass.

Not what I had in mind but works just as well. He jumped out the window and I was right behind him. I found Iggy with all of the kids, Ella, and Dr. Martinez. I turned to mom. "You guys need to get out of here. Go to your office or somewhere safe where they won't find you. I can't lose you." I told her, I expected mom to protest, but instead she gave each of us a quick hug, took Ella, and started running.

Then I turned to my flock. I noticed Dylan wasn't with us. "Where is Dylan?" I asked Iggy. Iggy shook his head. "He wasn't in his room. I don't know where he went." I nodded. I didn't have time to look for him.

"Okay guys. We don't have much time. We have to get out of here


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry that I take so long to update. It's just that I have so many things to do like school, soccer, dance, and Tae kwon Do. So anyway, enjoy. **

**Chapter 7**

Dylan P.O.V **(Gag…) **

I can't believe it! Max actually let me back into the flock. I was going to win her love. I was currently lying in _my _room. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I fingered the knife in my pocket. There was only one way to win Max's love and that was to get rid of Fang. Permanently.

Normally I would have called myself crazy. Fang might not be that much stronger than me, but he was ten times more skilled then I was. But now… Now I had an advantage. Fang was weak. Now was my golden chance. I jumped out my window and started flying.

I needed the air. When I got back, the flock wasn't there.

Fang's P.O.V** (YAY!)**

"Alright guys. Let's get out of here" Max said. We nodded and were about to take of when a voice called, "Max!" We all turned around startled to see Dylan. Oh lord have I ever mentioned how much I hated that kid. No? Well now I am.

Max glared at Dylan. "Where were you?" She demanded. He looked like he was about to wet his pants. A very manly thing to do of course. "Umm… I was…umm…At… uhhh..." He stuttered. Would somebody kill him already?

Apparently Max got my message and lunged at him, ready to pounce, but a bit too late because a freight train crashed into me. A freight train also known as Ari. We wrestled for the upper hand until I managed to get him onto a choke hold.

He growled at me and dragged his claws across my face. I gritted my teeth and tightened my choke hold. Max knelt down to his level. "What does Dog Boy want now?" She sneered. Ari growled at her. Then he elbowed me in the gut. Hard. Just thought I'd mention that last part.

I loosened by grip a little and that was all he needed. He bit my arm, tearing the skin away. I cried out in both pain and surprise. Before I knew it, his arm was around my abdomen and a knife was at my throat. Max was wide eyed.

"Wait! Please I'll do anything just don't kill him." She cried. Oh god, this was not going to end up well. "Anything huh?" Ari asked, smirking as much as a seven year old wolf boy avian hybrid thing can. The whole flock nodded their heads vigorously. Except Dylan of course. He was shaking his head.

"Max this is crazy. You can't give up your whole flock for him." Dylan cried. For the first time in my life, I agreed with him. Max gritted her teeth and ignored him. "Well." Ari continued, "how about all of you come back to the School with us?" Max hesitated. I was glad she did. The whole flock shouldn't suffer.

"I'm waiting." Ari taunted. He pushed the blade into my neck, making a small cut. Indecision shone in Max's eyes, but this time it was little Angel who spoke up. "We'll come with you. Just don't hurt him." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The whole flock seemed to agree with Angel. I wanted to shake my head and tell them to leave, but I couldn't move. Ari smirked again. Then fifty other erasers came out of nowhere. Ari picked me up by my neck and slammed me into a tree.

I slumped to the ground, black spots danced in my vision. The last thing I saw was Max running towards me and everything went black.

Max's P.O.V

"Alright guys. Let's get out of here." I told my flock. After those words, chaos ensued. First, Dylan came back. That lying son of a biscuit! "Where were you?" I growled. Dylan looked scared out of his mind. Haha I tend to have that affect on people.

"Umm… I was ummm…. At uhhh…" He stuttered. I'd had enough. I lunged at him just as something tackled Fang. I whipped around to see Ari and Fang locked in combat. After a couple of minutes, Fang had Ari in a tight headlock. Ari dragged his claws across Fang's face. I winced expecting Fang to let go, but instead he tightened the headlock.

Now it was my turn. I walked over to Ari and knelt down so I was directly in front of his face. "What does Dog Boy want now?" I taunted. Ari growled at me. I would have laughed, bit Ari elbowed Fang in the gut and Fang had to loosen his grip.

Ari bit Fang's arm, taking a chunk of skin off with it. Then Ari had one arm around Fang's abdomen and another arm and the other arm was holding a knife to his throat. I didn't know what to do. Fang couldn't die.

"Wait! Please I'll do anything just don't hurt him." Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. I ignored the warning in Fang's eyes. I didn't care. I wasn't going to lose him. Not again. Dylan however decided that he should warn be but I gritted my teeth and ignored him.

"Well." Ari continued, "How about all of you come back to the school with us." I hesitated. If Ari had just said me, I would have gone without a second thought, but if I sacrificed the whole flock, they would hate me forever.

"I'm waiting" Ari taunted. He dug the blade deeper into Fang's neck. A small drop of blood slid down it. Then Angel stepped up. "We'll come with you just don't hurt him." She said, tears streaming down her angelic face.

Ari smirked again and about fifty erasers came out of nowhere. Ari threw Fang into a tree. He fell unconscious as I ran towards him. "Fang! Fang get up! I slapped him across the face, lightly yet firmly. He stayed unconscious.

Then I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I turned around to see my flock being stuffed in black bags. I was seeing red now. I could imagine smoke coming out of my ears. I attacked every Eraser who dared come near me.

Sidekick, roundhouse kick, punch, front kick, knee. The battle was a blur. I'm pretty sure I had taken a good forty out of the fifty Erasers out. That's when the dart hit me. I felt a small sting of pain and looked down to see a dart sticking out of my forearm.

I looked at Ari who was smirking face and that's when I went unconscious. When I woke up god knows how long later, my hands were tightly handcuffed to my back. My legs were bound saw well and there was a piece of duct tape on my mouth.

Fang was next to me. He was still unconscious. He had duct tape on his mouth too. "Max" I heard Nudge's voice. I turned around to see my flock huddled in the corner. They had their hands and legs bound too, but their mouths weren't duct taped.

Gee, that's fair. I guess the School finally got tired of my comments. I wonder why they duct taped Fang's mouth. He never talks to them. _Angel where are we? _I asked in my six year old mind reader. Don't you have one?

_We're in an airplane, going to the School_ she replied. I could almost hear her voice tremble. _We'll be okay sweetie_ I tried to comfort her. _Max? Fang's waking up._ I whipped around to see Fang's eyelids fluttering a couple of times. Then they snapped open immediately alert. That's my boy. I'm sure he could have fought and won a war right them. Then he turned and saw me and relaxed a bit.

Fang didn't seem to mind his mouth being taped, but he sure minded the handcuffs. He started tugging and pulling on them, but figured out it was no use after a few minutes. The door suddenly slammed open and standing there was Ari and two of his Eraser compadres.

"Look who's awake." He sneered. I don't know if he was talking to Fang or me, but we both sent him our most powerful glares. His little pals on either side flinched, but Ari brushed it of like nothing happened. He walked up to me and Fang and knelt down so he was right in our faces, his horrible breath, choking us.

"We're going home. I'm in charge of you two since you're the most important mutants. Dad says I can't hurt you, but he never said anything about the others. So let me warn you. Try anything, anything at all, and your boyfriend over here gets hurt."

I tried to hide the scared look in my eyes, but obviously failed desperately since Ari laughed. He got up and was about to walk away when he turned around. "Oh and I almost forgot. I have something to entertain you for the next two hours." Dylan was roughly shoved in.

Wow. I just noticed he wasn't here for a while. He was tied up too, but his mouth wasn't taped. And the talking begins. "Oh my god Max you're okay. I'm so happy to see you. I promise I'll get you out of here and we can live happily ever after. We can get married and have kids and Fang and the rest of the freaks here can rot and do whatever the hell they want." Dylan ranted. I could fell Fang tense next to me.

_Angel, tell him to shut up and tell him that I'd rather stay in the School then be with him. I'm not going anywhere without the flock. Oh yeah and that as soon as we get out of here, he is so gone._ I was satisfied with my little speech. Especially after Angel delivered it. The look on his face was priceless.

He shut up and boy was I proud of it. I heard a weird scratching sound to my right and saw that Fang was rubbing his mouth onto his jeans? What the hell? After about ten minutes, he looked up and the tape was gone. "Rub your mouth on your jeans. The tape comes off."

I tried it and after about fifteen minutes, it worked. I looked up at Fang. "Now what?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Now, we have to get out of these restraints before Ari comes back." He said. Then he knelt down again and was working away at his pocket. He brought out a gleaming silver knife. I gaped at him. "Since when have you had that?" I asked.

He smirked. "I learned some hiding skills from Ig." I turned to glare at Iggy. He seemed to sense me glaring because he smiled back at me. Or the wall above me, but who cares. He leaned down and started slicing the rope on his feet. Yes, us bird kids are nice and flexible.

After about two minutes, the rope slid off. He looked up and still had the knife in his mouth. "I don't know how to get the handcuffs off." He told me after he put the knife on the ground next to him. Brilliant. Now Ari will definitely suspect something. I was about to reach down to pick up the knife with my teeth when the door slammed open and Ari walked inside.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the duct tape was gone, but he didn't seem to notice the knife or that the rope around Fang's legs was gone. He advanced towards me and Fang. "You think you're so smart do you?" he sneered.

Then he decided against coming at us and changed direction. Huh. Strange. Then I saw where he was heading. Straight for Angel. My baby. I strained against my handcuffs, but I knew that even if I broke my handcuffs, I would never get to Angel on time.

I heard a snap on my right and turned to see that Fang had snapped his handcuffs. He got up swiftly and just as Ari was about to strike my baby, Fang got in the way of the hit.

Angel P.O.V

When Ari came inside and saw that Max and Fang had managed to take the tape off of their mouths, I read his mind. He wanted to teach then a lesson. He started to walk towards them, he said something but I was too distracted from reading his mind to understand.

Suddenly he stopped. He had a better idea. A better way to make them suffer. He turned and started advancing towards me. I used my mind to try and control him. To make him want to leave the cargo part of the plane we were in. But, he smirked and continued advancing, showing me that he was immune to my mind control.

I heard Max and Fang pulling on their handcuffs, but knew it was no use. I was going to die. Ari stood before me and raised his hand to strike. As he was bringing his hand down, Fang stepped in front of me. His claws that were aimed for my face hit the side of Fang's stomach. It was the exact spot Ari had hit him in before but without the claws.

This hit would leave a huge bruise, but no blood was drawn. Fang slammed into the wall of the plane from the impact of Ari's hit. Instead of fainting like most normal people would do, Fang was back on his feet and ready for action.

I read Fang's mind and hear and I quote, I won't let him beat me. Not again. Fang and Ari were revolving around each other. It looked like a deadly dance. In any other circumstance, I would probably have laughed thinking about Fang dancing, but this wasn't really the time.

Ari attacked first. He aimed another swipe, but this time near Fang's chest. Fang ducked, so Ari ended up swiping empty air. Then Fang made his move. He made a swift side kick that nailed him right in the chest. Ari's breath left him in a loud _whoosh. _Then Ari came barreling at Fang.

Fang managed to stick up his knee at the right time which hit Ari in the place the sun does not shine. Hard. Ari went onto his knees, groaning in pain. Fang did a swift chop to his neck causing Ari to go unconscious. He wasn't dead, just out cold. Fang was panting, a look of cold satisfaction on his face.

Then Fang searched Ari's body. "What are you doing?" Dylan asked a disgusted look on his face. Dylan was strange. I couldn't read his mind. It was just gray like Jeb's mind was. I had to remember to tell Max when this was over. Fang pulled the keys for the handcuffs out of Aries jacket pocket.

He unlocked each of our handcuffs and we untied the rope ourselves. Max and Fang searched the walls and found a hatch. Max turned to us. "This leads outside." She said. "We need to get it open and get out of here." But just as she said that, about fifty Erasers came charging into the cargo area of the plane.

Max's P.O.V

I had to get that hatch open so we could escape. Our little Eraser friends were not helping. Fang and I instinctively stepped in front of the flock. I fought off the Erasers, sending a flurry of kicks, blocks, jabs, and punches. We were doing well. Almost all of the Erasers were dead or unconscious.

That's when everything went wrong. Fang suddenly collapsed. This was not a good time for one of his pain attack things to come about. I sprinted over to him and made sure no Eraser could get anywhere near him. "IGGY! NUDGE! GET THE HATCH OPEN AND GET OUT!" I bellowed.

In my peripherals I saw Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy pulling it open. The back of the plane opened and Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge jumped out Angel and Dylan tried to jump out, but two Erasers caught them by the neck and brought them back into the plane. "You four aren't going anywhere." An Eraser sneered.

Fang's breathing was still ragged and his eyes were still tightly closed. Finally, his breathing calmed. "I'm sorry." He croaked. I rubbed his back. This wasn't his fault.

Fang's P.O.V

I felt so weak and helpless. I couldn't fight the Erasers back as they chained be back to the wall even tighter. It was my fault that the Erasers got Max and Angel and even Dylan. I wouldn't even hope that my worst enemy had to suffer the School. A slab of duct tape was slapped onto my mouth as well.

My shivering and throbbing headache passed and the fever came next. I felt hot and cold at the same time and welcomed the darkness that soon took over.

**How was it? I tried to make it a little longer so yeah. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Max P.O.V

I was painfully chained back onto the wall of the airplane. Angel and Dylan were on one side and me and Fang were on the other. They chained me and Fang on so tightly that we couldn't even move our body. Fang was deathly pale and either unconscious or sleeping. I hoped the latter.

I could clearly tell he was in pain and that he was going to think it was his fault that we couldn't escape. I kept sending reassuring thoughts to Angel. When I heard Fang slowly stir next to me, I turned to him. I was hoping that the next side affect was not too bad.

Boy was I wrong. In a few minutes, Fangs chest rose up and down unevenly. I wanted to look him in the eye so he would understand my confusion, but his were squeezed shut. "He can't breathe." Angel whispered from the other side of the room. His chest continued to rise unevenly until he finally calmed down again.

He stared straight ahead. The door slammed open and Ari came inside, yet again. His dramatic entrances were really starting to annoy me. Couldn't he at least be original? "Well you two sure caused some trouble out there now didn't you?" He taunted.

I tried to sneer at him with duct tape on. Let's just saw it didn't work so well. "I just wanted to remind you about what I said before. Try anything and he gets hurt." He nodded at Fang. "You're weak anyway. I won't be hard to contain you." He directed this at Fang. He was in for a serious wake up call.

"Well anyway, we're almost here so I'm gonna put you down now." He took out a handkerchief and out and plastered it over Fang's nose. He tried to resist, but his attempts grew weaker and weaker as Ari held the cloth on his face. Fang's eyelids started drooping and in a matter of minutes, he was out cold.

Then Ari came over to me. I struggled, but I felt the sweet stench making me dizzy. The last thing I saw was Ari's ugly sneer, and then the darkness pulled me under.

**A while later…**

I groaned loudly. The antiseptic smell of the school burned my nose. I felt like lying down and crying. When I finally forced my eyes to open, I was in a cage of course, but when I looked to my side I saw none other than Dylan in the same cage as me. He was asleep thank god.

When I looked over, I saw Fang and Angel sharing a cage next to me. Fang was awake, but Angel was asleep.

Fang's midnight eyes were alert and hard as usual, but I could clearly see the pain, fatigue, and even a little fear in them. I gave him a small smile and tried to reassure him, but he was too tired to reply.

I saw Angel stir next Fang, and his eyes softened as he saw Angel's well, angelic face. She opened her eyes, and tears immediately began to well up in them as she realized where we were. I wanted to hold her so badly, but I was kinda trapped, so Fang did it instead of me.

He gathered her up and held her into his chest, muttering comforting words in her ear. Then Dylan woke up. I turned to him and glared. He smiled back. What an idiot. Nobody smiled at the School. It just doesn't happen. Then he looked around and fear registered in his eyes.

"Max… Where are we?" He stuttered.

"Welcome to our childhood hell Dylan." I replied to him. Then Angel looked up from Fang's arms.

"They're coming! They want to take me and test out how much pain I can handle. They want to kill me!" She sounded so scared and helpless.

"Don't worry Ange. We won't let them take you." My voice sounded convincing, but since she could read minds it didn't have much impact. She looked like she was about to reply but just then, the door to the room we were in slammed open. Three whitecoats and Ari walked into the room.

I snarled at him, but he smirked and kept walking. "Stop. Take me instead! Please don't take her." I screamed. The whitecoats ignored me and kept walking towards Fang and Angel's cage. Fang had a protective hand in front of Angel. The look in his eyes was murderous.

"Move aside. We need to get to the girl" A whitecoat with nerdy glasses and salt and pepper hair said. "Over my dead body." Venom was dripping from Fang's words. "May I remind you that you're weak? You have the liquid in you. You'll live another two weeks if you're lucky." The whitecoat stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm strong enough to handle you." Fang said, unphased. The whitecoat looked like he was ready to argue some more, but Ari interrupted. "Fine then. I don't mind hearing you scream. Forget the girl. I'll take you instead." Fang's face remained impassive. Ari yanked Fang out of his cage and dragged him away with one of the whitecoats.

Two other Erasers came into the room. They dragged me out and slammed me into Angel's cage which was slightly bigger than mine and Dylan's. I pulled her close and rocked her on my lap. "Is he going to be okay?" Angel asked looking up at me.

I smiled at her. "He's Fang. When is he not okay? He'll be fine. He's a strong boy." Angel shook her head. "But they're going to test his limits. They want to know how much pain he can handle. What if they push it too much?" She was on the verge of tears and to be honest, so was I.

Fang's P.O.V

They dragged me through the School silently. I winced as I saw some of the failed experiments on either side of me. How could people be this cruel? They took me into a bright white room (surprise, surprise) and held me against a wall. Ari had my hands above my head. The more I struggled the harder they pushed.

Restraints were snapped onto my wrists and ankles. A whitecoat walked to a switch near the wall. She was about to flip the switch when she turned to me and said, "Oh yeah. This may hurt a bit." With that she pulled up the switch.

A starburst of pain flashed before me. I clenched my teeth together. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream. Suddenly the pain stopped. I couldn't move my body and I was sure that if it wasn't for the restraints I would have collapsed onto the floor.

After a few seconds, the pain came back. I clenched my teeth and tried to ignore the pain. It stopped again and this time, I had no energy to even pick up my head. I let it hang and braced myself for the next round of pain. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

I managed to lift my eyes and saw Ari, looming over me. "How does it feel to be helpless bird boy?" He questioned. "How does it feel to know that you've lost?" Then the switch was flipped again and somewhere in the middle of the next seven flip switches, I lost consciousness.

I was jolted awake by something. I was still restrained, had absolutely no energy, and Ari was standing right in front of me. He roughly undid my restrains and I fell limply to the ground not even bothering to catch myself. Ari chuckled and shook his head as he threw me over his shoulder and marched out of the room.

Max's P.O.V

Me and Angel were then transferred into a small cell. It wasn't too big, but it was better than a cage. Dylan was moved to a cage right next to out cell. At least I didn't have to share with him. Then Ari walked into the room with Fang carelessly thrown over his shoulder.

"What did you morons do to him" I shouted. He smirked, opened our cell and literally threw Fang into it. Fang landed on his face, but with difficulty, he managed to turn himself over so he was on his back. Angel ran over to him, and he stroked her hair.

That tiny action seemed to take away all of his energy. I ran over to him and knelt down. "What did they do to you?" I breathed. He looked at me and then his eyes fluttered closed. I gently picked up his head and laid him on my lap. I stroked his hair, patiently waiting for him to regain his consciousness.

Angel's P.O.V

_Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge? Where are you guys. We need you now. More than ever. Please hurry. Fang needs you. We all need you._

**I know it was short, but I kinda wanted to update since it's been so long… Did it seem rushed? Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So this is Chapter 10. I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I think I mentioned this with my other story. I've been really busy with the Make Your Mark dance and stuff so yeah. And now to the story. **

Chapter 10

Max's P.O.V

I was scared. Yes, I the great Maximum Ride was scared. I have good reason to be too. Fang hasn't woken up yet and it's been like twoish hours. He did have another one of his pain attacks though. While he was asleep. I don't know if Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge are okay, and I need to keep Angel safe. Sometimes, I hate being the leader.

Fang's condition was getting worse and worse. He was pale, and his lips were in a tight line even though he was unconscious. Angel was leaning against my shoulder and Fang's head was on my lap. Angel yawned and sprang awake. "Max, I had the scariest dream. Fang was hurt and we were at the- oh." She stopped.

"Angel, honey. I don't think that was a dream." I told her softly. She nodded and looked disappointed. I put an arm around her. Suddenly Fang's body jerked upwards and he started wheezing. I didn't know what to do, so I stroked his hair, trying to comfort him.

Suddenly, Fang's eyes snapped open and he started coughing like crazy. I patted him on the back until he finally stopped. "I'm fine." He said. His voice was raw from all of the coughing. The next side effect. Lovely.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure? You were out for a while." I asked him, truly concerned. He nodded. He looked really tired and weak. His face was pale, his eyes were drooping, and he could barely sit up straight. I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him so he was lying down. "You need more rest. You look like you were hit by a truck."

He tried to protest, but I gave him my motherly stern look. He decided it was best not to argue. Smart move on his part. _Max, someone's coming._ Angel's little voice said in my head. Before I could ask who it was, the door was slammed open and three whitecoats and two Erasers came into the room.

_Angel, get behind me NOW. _ I screamed into her head. She slowly crawled behind me. I got into a crouching position in front of Fang and Angel. "It's protecting the others." A whitecoat observed.

"No freaking duh!" I screamed at him causing Fang to wake up. He looked around and sat up. Then he tried to move forward, but I pushed him back with Angel. This was my flock, and I was going to protect them. The Erasers knelt down to open our cage when BOOM! There was a huge explosion that shook our cages.

The Whitecoats and the Erasers ran out of the room to see what the problem was. I smiled because I knew who caused it. Maybe it was a good thing that Iggy managed to hide his bombs from me. The door opened again and Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge came running into the room. Iggy was working on opening my cage.

When it opened we ran out and hugged all of them. Then Iggy went to open Dylan's cage. Even though I hated him, he didn't deserve to be at the School. The door opened again and Erasers came pouring inside. We all got into a fighting stance. I looked over at Fang.

He had a grim determination etched in his face. He would be fine. Then Dylan came up beside me. I launched myself at the first Eraser. I kicked him in the wrong spot which made him collapse in pain. Then I started working on the next one until I had brought down at least four of them.

When I looked up, I saw that my flock was doing fine. They all were sending a flurry of kicks and punches at the Erasers except for Angel of course. She was walking around saying, "You will die now." In a calm voice and watching them drop. A bit creepy but hey what's not creepy about an avian hybrid mutant's life.

"Max! We have to get out of here!" Iggy screamed. I knew that that was bad. Iggy must have set a bomb somewhere in the School. I knocked one the Erasers who was blocking the door out of the way. I ran through the School knowing my flock along with the remaining Erasers was following me.

Big Man up there must have been in a good mood since I found a window. I kicked it and the glass broke with ease. I jumped through, whipping my wings out so that I wouldn't fall onto the ground. I hovered in the air to make sure my flock was with me. Once they had all come out of the building, we flew away from it was fast as we could.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and the whole School was a bright orange. I covered my eyes. "Okay everyone Report." I screamed through the wind that was hitting our faces.

"I'm fine." Angel said.

"My nose feels weird, but I'll live." Said Gazzy.

"I'm fine." Nudge said.

"Leg hurts, but I'm okay." Iggy said.

"IGGY! WATCH OUT!" I've never heard Fang scream that loud. I whipped around to see Ari firing a gun straight at Iggy's head. I didn't know how to react to it. Fang came from, above and pushed Iggy down. Instead of hitting Iggy, the bullet hit Fang straight in the stomach.

Fang let out a small cry and plummeted to the ground, his wings folding like paper. "Iggy! Get him!" I screamed. Then I went for Ari. He raised his gun at me, but I used my super speed and knocked the gun right out of his hand. Then I let out a battle cry and launched myself at him. Ari might have been able to handle a normal Max, but with an angry Max, he stood no chance.

Now he was facing a really, really, really angry Max. I roundhouse kicked his chest, uppercut his jaw (not even flinching at the sound of it cracking), and side kicked his head. His neck snapped back and he crashed into the trees. I knew he wasn't dead, but he sure would have a bad headache when he woke up.

Then I used my eagle eyes to locate my flock. I landed and hit the ground running. I saw the flock gathering around Fang. What I saw brought tears to my eyes. Fang's eyes were barley open. He was sweating and his breathing was fast and erratic.

"Fang!" I cried out, choking on my tears. I sat down next to his head. "How bad is it?" I asked Iggy.

He shook his head. "It's really bad Max. It might have hit his stomach. I can show it to you but..." I understood. He didn't want the younger kids to see. "Guys, go cut up a t-shirt into strips for bandages." I told them sternly. They nodded and Nudge took one of her old shirts out of her pack.

I turned back to Iggy. Iggy knelt down feeling Fang's stomach. He found the edge of his shirt and lifted it a little above Fang's bellybutton. I gasped. There was a hole in Fang's stomach. There wasn't that much blood spilling out though, but I knew that if we didn't cover it up, it would get infected. Fang's eyelids fluttered. "Max." He whispered.

"I'm here Fang. I'm right here." I took his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"Why did you do that you idiot." Iggy asked, sounding like he was on the verge of tears too. "Couldn't… Let…You… Die." Fang managed to breathe out. Iggy turned to me. "We need to get him some medical help. Now." I nodded weakly.

'How are we going to get him in the air? He's in no condition to sit up forget fly." I asked Iggy.

Iggy nodded. "I'll carry him. Besides, I'm taller than him and he probably weighs less than me considering he hasn't eaten in like three days." Iggy tried to sound confident. Then Nudge handed me the shirt stripes. She gasped, seeing Fang's wound.

There was no point trying to hide it from them anymore. I gave the strips to Iggy, and he gently wiped up the blood, and made the remaining strips into band aids. Once we were finished with our sloppy job, we got ready to fly.

Iggy knelt down next to Fang. He lifted Fang's arm and placed it around his shoulder. Then he put his one of his arms under Fang's knees and the other under his upper back and scooped him up. Fang's head was against Iggy's shoulder **(please note that this is NOT Figgy. Fang is just unconscious)**.

Then we all whipped out our wings and we were in the air. I was looking for the nearest hospital. We flew over the forest for about twenty minutes and found nothing. I kept checking on Iggy and Fang to see if they were okay.

When we finally hit civilization, I looked down and saw something even better. Dr. Martinez's car. It had the same license plate and everything. It was also a veterinary clinic "Hey guys! I found Dr. M's car. Let's land and see if she can help." I yelled. They all nodded and we landed.

I banged the door. Iggy was still carrying Fang, but he looked exhausted. Ella opened the door with Dr. Martinez behind her. They looked happy to see us until they lay eyes on Fang. "Oh dear. What happened?" Dr. M. asked worried.

"He was shot in the stomach and we really need your help." I said, my voice shaking.

"Well, bring him inside, and I'll see what I can do." Mom said sternly. Iggy took him in and laid him on one of the operation tables. Dr. Martinez cut off Fang's shirt and my first thought was ohhh... nice abs.

'You're really lucky Max. The bullet just missed Fang's stomach. If it had hit it, Fang would already be dead." Mom said I let out a sigh of relief. "Max, I want you to wet this with warm water." Dr. M. gave me a piece of cloth. I walked over to the sink, wet it and came back to give it to her.

She gently wiped all of the blood and whatever else off of Fang's wound. The she looked into it **(gross!) **and turned back to us. "Ella, take Angel, Gazzy, Dylan, and Nudge and show them around the clinic please." Dr. Martinez said.

"Why do I have to go?" Dylan asked, annoyed.

Mom looked at hi distastefully. "If I'm not mistaken Dylan, nobody here wants you to stay so if I were you, I'd cooperate with the mother of the leader of the flock to get you some trust points back." Dylan turned around and muttered something about hating his life. Then once they were gone, she turned to me.

"I need to get the bullet out of Fang's stomach. If it stays there, it will infect. To get it out, I need to do surgery. Since you are avian hybrids, I don't know how much anesthesia to give Fang, so I'm going to have to do it the old fashioned way. Max I need you to hold down Fang's arms and Iggy I need you to hold down Fang's legs." I nodded.

Then I went to the end of the table where Fang's head was, reached over, and held his arms down at the wrist. Iggy went to the other side of the room and somehow found Fang's ankles. "This is going to hurt a lot." I whispered to Fang, wondering if he could hear me.

Dr. M. gathered her supplies and started working on the wound. She had to cut it open even more. Fang woke up and started trying to break mine and Iggy's grip, but we were too strong for him. He wasn't making any noise, but pain was clearly etched on his face.

"Almost over Fang." Mom called out. I couldn't bear to look at what Mom was doing. I knew that I would probably throw up. "Got it!" Mom said sounding relieved. She held up a bullet which was covered in bold and god knows what else.

"Okay. Fang you awake?" Mom asked. Something told me that if Fang didn't answer, he was dead.

"Fang?" I asked worriedly. I flicked him in the head three times.

"Ow. Stop doing that." Fang said groggily, eyes still closed. I swear that I felt like skipping like a ballerina. Did I do it? In my head, yes. Outside, no. "Okay Fang." Mom sounded relieved as well. "Now I just have to bandage you up."

Mom used a special tape, and tied it tightly around Fang's wounds. "Alright. I'm going to take all of you to my new house and you can rest up there." Mom told us.

"Mom, are you sure it's okay that we stay at your house again after what happened last time?"

Mom looked at me incredulously. "Max, you're my daughter. I'm never going to not accept you in my house. I love you two percent bird or not. I'll meet you in the car okay. Try and get Fang up. If you can't, I'll help you. Let me just find the kids first." I nodded. I felt so grateful that I had such an amazing mother.

I walked up to Fang. "I'll be right back okay. I just need to take care of something.." I told Fang. I don't know if he fully understood me or not, but he nodded. "Iggy, keep an eye… err… an ear on him okay?" Iggy nodded, cracking a smile.

I walked out of the room and saw Dylan sitting by himself. "Hey." I said sitting next to him. He turned around and looked at me. "Dylan I need to tell you something." I started.

"You want me to leave." Dylan finished for me.

"Yeah. I do. I'm sorry Dylan. It's just not working out between us. We don't belong together. I have a flock and you just… You don't fit into it." It was painful enough to say so I tried avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough. Tell the flock that I don't hate them and I hope Fang feels better." With that, Dylan tool off leaving me dumbstruck. Well, at least he took it well.

**Meanwhile**

Iggy's P.O.V

I did what Max asked. I kept my ears on Fang. He was breathing which was a good thing. I felt so guilty though. If I had better reflexes or _eyes_ I might have been able to dodge the bullet myself. Fang wouldn't have had to take the bullet for me.

"Fang? Are you awake?' I whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"Fang. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I don't know. I should be better. You shouldn't have gotten hurt for me. Maybe Ter Borcht was right. I am a hazard to the flock." I was on the verge of tears.

"Iggy. Never say that ever again. I wouldn't be alive without you. You're the best doctor, the best cook, the best bomb maker. If you weren't there, me, Max, Angel, and Dylan would still be stuck at the School. You carried me all the way here. You are _not _a hazard. You're a weapon and don't ever forget it. I said I trust you with my life, and I meant it." I gaped. Fang never talked that much when he was feeling _okay_.

Before I could answer, Max came back into the room bringing the only good news I'd had for days. "Dylan's gone."

Max's P.O.V

I helped Fang sit up. Then he put his arm around my shoulder and I helped him stand. His face turned a little green so I'm guessing his stomach hurt, but I became his human crutch. When we got to the car, Mom gave Fang the passenger seat since it was the only one that could recline.

Nobody talked during the car ride. When we got to the house, there was another car parked beside it. Iggy helped Fang out of the car this time though, so I went inside to get water, only to be greeted by Jeb. "What are you doing here Jeb?" I spit.

"I'm here to warn you Maximum. It's been twenty-three days. Be prepared." Jeb said calmly.

"For what?" I asked even though I knew the he answer.

"For the liquid to take effect. For Fang to die."

**So whatcha guys think? Please review. I also want you guys to know that ****Torturing Fang**** is almost over. So, you guys can vote for one of three stories on my profile. You'll have until ****Torturing Fang**** is over to vote. Then I'll write the one with the most votes. I hope you enjoy this story and will continue too. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just wanted to start my new story since I felt like it, so make sure you take a look at it. If you hate it then just say so. Well, with no further adieu… To the story. I believe this is the last chapter of ****Torturing Fang****. **

Max's P.O.V

I wasn't allowed to go anywhere near Jeb after the day we came back from Mom's clinic. I ended up punching him in the face after he said that Fang was dying. Fang was in terrible condition though. Not only was the gunshot wound hurting him, but he was also getting attacks a lot more.

The side effects stopped adding up, but Fang was weak. He was mostly bed ridden unless he had to go to the bathroom. We even bought him food. Every once in a while, someone would go check on him to see if he was okay. Today was the twenty-seventh day. The attacks would stop in three days.

I walked up to the room me and Fang shared to give him some water like mom told me to. Hey. It's not like that you pervs, I mean; I have to check on him to make sure he's okay at night. Duh. So anyway, I opened the door to our room. "Hey." I whispered as I walked in.

Fang was lying on his back. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling evenly. I walked over to his bedside and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at him. "Hi Max." He said softly; eyes still closed. "Hey. I bought you some water."

He opened his eyes slowly. I helped him sit up. He took he glass out of my hands and chugged it down. I took the empty glass from his hands. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I think I'm going to turn in early." I told him. Then I walked out of the room.

I said goodnight to the rest of my flock. "You can see him tomorrow. He's really tired and I think he'd want a rest." I told them. They were all very eager to see Fang. I walked back into the room. Fang was staring at the ceiling. "You okay?" I asked him.

"I want to fly." He said.

"I know you do."

"I'm tired of this. I hate lying down all day, but there's nothing else I can do." He whispered.

"Hey. Come on. Three more days. You can handle three more days. We're all here for you." I tried to comfort him. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep. After all, it was eleven at night. I slid into bed next to him, took his warm, calloused hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

We would get through this. I knew that somehow, someway, everything would be okay. Suddenly, Fang's body stiffened. He was getting another pain attack. He'd been getting them at least twice a day these days. He squeezed my hand, almost breaking my wrist.

I turned to look at him and saw that he was sweating. His jaw was tight. I knew he was trying not to scream. His knuckles were white from gripping his side of the bed. His eyes were squeezed shut, but just one tear managed to trickle down his cheek.

The pain finally stopped and he opened his eyes. Whatever energy Fang had gained was now gone. He went through all of the side effects and by the time they were done, it was 1:00. "You okay." I whispered. He nodded. I knew he was lying, but I let it go.

I waited for him to fall asleep before I did. Once I heard his deep breathing, I closed my eyes and prepared for a sleepless night.

By the time I fell asleep, it was 5:30. It was not a pleasant sleep though. I had terrible nightmares. When I sat up at 6:30, I decided to get up and do something. I rolled out of bed and walked out of the room. I stepped into the bathroom, shed my clothes and slid into a warm shower.

I think I stayed there for an hour. The only reason I got out was because the water was becoming cold. When I stepped outside, Mom, Ella Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy were awake. The delicious smell of freshly made pancakes floated in the air. I sprinted downstairs after getting dressed.

"Good morning guys." I smiled at my flock as I walked into the kitchen. There was chorus of "Morning Max!" I sat down, and a pile of pancakes piled on a plate was set before me. I dumped maple syrup on top of them and dug in.

Not much later, a half asleep, grumpy Nudge walked down the stairs. "Morning sleepyhead." I said.

She groaned at me and I bit my cheek to stop myself from laughing. Then Angel screamed. We all whipped our heads to her, expecting Erasers to come pouring into our house any second. "Something's wrong in Fang's room. Someone's there, other than Fang."

I didn't wait for her to continue. I took the stairs four at a time and slammed the door open, Mom, Ella, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy close at my heels. Standing there, holding Fang in a choke hold against the wall was _Dylan_!

"You!" I screamed. "I'm going to kill you. I trusted you! I thought you had actually decided to leave us alone." Dylan smiled at me.

"This is for your own good Max." He said softly. "You don't know what's good for me!" I shrieked. Now I was trying to keep his attention on me since I saw Iggy trying to sneak up on Dylan from the other side.

"Why can't you just stay away and leave us alone. Don't you know when to quit. How many times do I have to tell you that we are not meant to be together?" Iggy tackled Dylan from his side. When Dylan got up, and lounged at Iggy, I decided it was time for me to join the battle.

I jumped at Dylan and tried to punch him in his face, but he easily parried. I remembered that since Dylan was my "Soul mate" he knew how to fight my style. I tried to decide what to do as I parried his kicks.

_You and Fang need to face him together._ The voice said in my head. Ah, voice. Good to have you back. And BTW, Fang can barely stand up. How the hell is he supposed to help me _fight Dylan._

_Fang can do it. You cannot do this without him Maximum._ I mentally groaned.

_Angel._ I thought in my head. _Is Fang okay? _ I asked.

_I think so._ I heard in my head.

_Tell him to attack from behind. If I have to get rid of Dylan, he has to help me._

I don't know if my message got through, but I was praying to every god that might have been up there that it did. I did not want my life to be ended by this creep. Dylan finally got the better of me and knocked me to the side. Agony went through me as I saw that my arm was twisted in an odd angle.

Dylan smiled at me. "Now who should I kill first?" He smiled at Gazzy. "How about you?" Gazzy was trembling. Fang appeared in front of Gazzy. He pushed Gazzy slightly back. "Oh, get out of the way." Dylan sneered. Fang didn't say a word, but he was pale and lines of fatigue were etched into his forehead.

None the less, Fang snarled and Dylan laughed. He launched a kick at Fang, and Fang parried and launched a couple of kicks of his own. He managed to hit Dylan square in the ribs. Then, as Dylan staggered backwards, he tripped him, causing him to land on his back. Dylan was straight back on his feet. He and elbowed Fang in the neck, hard. Fang crumpled.

I gritted my teeth and snapped my arm back into place. About seventy percent of the pain was gone. I stood up and pounced on Dylan. Then I punched him square in the face about six times. To finish, I got up and stamped on his face, hearing a very satisfying _CRACK! _His face was a bloody mess.

Dylan jumped up and ran through the open window. He let out his his wings and flew away. If he ever came back, I promised myself that I'd kill him. Once Dylan was gone, we all ran towards Fang who was still lying in a heap on the ground.

His neck wasn't broken so I didn't understand what the problem was. _Fang is going through the final stage of the attacks Max. The coma. I'm afraid he's as good as dead now. _ The voice said.

I turned to Mom. "Get Jeb here NOW." I growled. Mom hurriedly nodded and sprinted down the stairs. In a matter of minutes, Mom and Jeb came running back up the stairs. By this time, we had managed to get Fang back onto the bed. I pinned Jeb to the wall. This time, nobody tried to stop me.

"How do we heal him?" I roared. "Max." He said calmly. "I already told you that there is no cure. Fang is going to die."

"You're lying. I know you are. Remember back at the E house. Remember what you told me. You told me that everything has a cure Jeb. _Everything. _I realized that you told me that for a reason. Now tell me. HOW DO WE CURE HIM?"

He sighed. "Okay Max. I'll tell you everything I know. I tried to make this chemical so that there was no cure, but that's impossible so I made it difficult. You must keep reminding him of moments in his life that meant something to him. Encourage him so that he feels like he has a reason to live. It's difficult though. Almost impossible, but you can try. He has two days to live. Use them well."

I kept Jeb pinned onto the wall for a few more seconds until I decided he was telling the truth. "Get out of here." I snarled. He nodded and walked briskly down the stairs. I sprinted over to where Fang was lying on the bed.

"Fang. Come on. You have to wake up! I know you can hear me. Remember all of those times in the E house. All of the things we did together as a flock. Please Fang. If you die, the flock wouldn't be the same. You can do it. Please just live. Two more days. Just two more days. You can do it. I know you can. Please." I ended in a whisper.

"We'll take turns taking watch. All of us have to tell him a story or encourage him. If that's the only way that he survives then that's what we're going to do. Who's with me?"

"I am."

"Me."

"Defiantly."

"We can do this."

"I'll try my best to help him."

"I'm in."

I nodded. They all better be in. I stared at Fang for another minute before turning and jumping out of the open window. For the first time in my life, flying didn't make me forget my problems. It just made them worse.

I flew in super speed and screamed as loud as I possibly could. Feeling minutely better, or extremely nimb, whichever the case may have been, I went back to the house. Refused the hot chocolate Mom offered and, wait for it, ignored the _chocolate chip cookies _that were set on the counter. I vaguely heard the flock telling Fang stories about our past. Good times and memories that we shared.

When I went upstairs, I told Iggy, who was on watch at the time, that I was going to bed and that I could take in over from hear. I lay down next to Fang and leaned my head into his rock hard chest. Feeling comforted by the faint yet steady rise and fall, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

Nightmares plagued my dreams. Erasers, needles, cages. A gravestone with Fang's name on it. It was truly terrifying. When I woke up, the sun was shining, and birds were chirping. It was a beautiful day. Warm, clear, and sunny.

It seemed so out of place through the gloom we were going through. Fang had one day. One day left. Tomorrow was the day he was supposedly gone. I ran into the bathroom and showered. Then is shoved my head into the towel and let out a shriek that would scare away a T-rex. Then I got dresses, stepped out, and went downstairs.

After eating the breakfast that would have been delicious, but under the circumstances, was almost unswallowable, I went upstairs into our room. My morning was spent telling Fang stories about our childhood.

I told him about the first memory that came into my head. A certain morning at the E house. Nothing special happened that day, but I just remembered it for some reason.

_Flashback_

_I woke up and looked at the time. It was 9:30. I crawled out of bed, went to the bathroom and cleaned up. Then me, being the jerk I was, went to go annoy- I mean wake up Fang. I smirked as I walked into his room. There he was, sleeping on his tiny bed. He was curled up on his side. _

_The blanket was wrapped around his body tightly. I was guessing that he was having a good dream because he was slightly smiling in his sleep. I went up close to him and poked his cheek. _

"_Mmmmhhhmmmmm." He groaned. I had to bite my cheek in order to keep myself from cracking up. I poked his cheek again. This time he untangled his hand from his blanket and whacked my hand away. _

"_Rise and shine Sleeping Cutie." Sleeping Beauty seemed too cliché, so we had to come up with another name for Fang. "I don't wanna wake up." Fang said stubbornly. His eyes were still closed. _

"_Awww… Did the wittle baby forget to take his nap yesterday?" I teased. _

"_Yes. Now go away." _

"_Look Fang. If you don't wake up, I have the ice cubes right here." I really didn't, but I wanted to see his expression. He shot up into a sitting position. "I'm up!" Since he was all tangled up in his blankets, he fell off of his bed. I started cracking up, clutching my stomach. _

_He looked up at me from the foot of his bed. When he saw that I really had no ice cubes, he scowled. "I hate you Max." Fang grumbled. _

"_I love you too!" I said cheerfully. What a great start to a lovely day. _

_End Flashback_

I looked down at Fang's still body. "Come on Fang. Wake up." I whispered. Nudge came inside the room. She was quiet for once, and I didn't like her like that. She hugged me, and I squeezed her back. "Take some rest Max."

I walked downstairs and lay down on the leather sofa in Mom's living room. I closed my eyes and fell into an almost instantaneous dreamless sleep. I woke up to the sound of screaming. It was coming from my Fang and my room. I sprinted up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. When I threw the door open, I saw the whole flock standing near Fang's bed.

Angel and Nudge were wailing, Gazzy was crying, and Iggy, Mom, and Ella had tears streaming down their cheeks. When Mom saw me, she shook her head. "He's gone Max."

"No!" I screamed. "No! He's not." I sprinted over to his bed. "Fang wake up. Wake up you idiot." I slapped his face and pounded on his chest, trying to get his heart started somehow. "Fang. Please don't give up now. Oh god! You can't do this. I love you! Do you hear me? I love you!" I screamed in his ear.

"You're everything I've ever needed. My friend, my brother, my teacher, my boyfriend. I can't live without you. Please. Please don't do this to me. "I said in between tears. I fingered his already freezing fingers, trying to feel some movement, something. I couldn't help myself. I started sobbing.

I buried my face into his rock hard chest. It wasn't rising and falling like it normally would have. I felt hands trying to pull me off of Fang. I didn't resist. Soon I was sucked into the warmth of my mother's arms, but it wasn't the same as the warmth in his arms. I sobbed and sobbed until there were no tears left. Until I was numb.

Fang was gone and he took my heart with him.

**The End… Hehe jk**

**Two Days Later**

Today was the funeral. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to see his name again. It would just remind me of him, of how he left me. It wasn't his fault though. It was Jeb's. I was wearing a black pencil dress. I was wearing it for him, just for him. Nudge was wearing a simple flowing black dress. **(All the dresses are on my profile)**.

Ella was wearing a strapless black dress with a black cardigan. Angel was wearing a cute black dress with a black bow. We all got into the car. No one had said a word in two days. Since he passed away. Nobody ate, or drank anything.

When we got there, I saw Jeb was already standing at the graveyard. I wanted to go kill him, but Ella took my hand and squeezed it. Mom got out of the car and went to go talk to Jeb. I saw them whispering. A smile lit up Mom's face. She nodded and walked back to the car. Jeb got into his car.

"We're going to follow Jeb." Mom said. "He has something to show you."

"Mom no! I'm not going to follow that murderer." I yelled at her. It was the first thing I'd said in two days. Mom shook her head. "You'll see Max. You'll see."

We kept driving for about twenty minutes when we stopped at a beautiful house. "This is where Jeb lives?" I asked. Mom nodded. I expected a small condo or something. When went inside the house, Mom asked the flock to sit down on the couches. The she took my hand and took me upstairs.

Mom covered my eyes with her hand and led me into a room. I knew that Jeb was doing the same thing with Iggy. Mom took my hand and put it over something hard. Something that was moving up and down. "Open your eyes you two." Mom said to Iggy and me.

I slowly opened them and saw Fang _sleeping_ not dead, but sleeping. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. Fang opened his eyes. "Max?" He asked hoarsely. I nodded. He sat up. I collapsed on his lap, crying tears of joy. Fang hugged me tightly, practically squeezing the juices out of me.

Iggy, who was crying too sat down next to me and Fang. "You… you're… you're alive..." He stuttered. "Yeah Igs." Fang replied. "I can't believe it either." The door burst open and the rest of the flock came inside. They were dumbstruck for a second before they realized that Fang was alive.

I put both my hands on his face. "You're actually here." I whispered. He put his hands over mine. "I am. And I'm never leaving again." He moved his hands to my waist and leaned towards me. My lips met his and sparks flew. My hands went to his hair. There was a chorus of awwww's and ewwww's. It was a soft, passionate kiss, but it was perfect.

We pulled away and I smiled at him. Surprisingly, he smiled back. "Oh, by the way, how exactly did you come back to life?" I asked as I let the kids attack Fang with hugs.  
>"He was never dead." Jeb answered. "He would have been though, if it weren't for you Max. I brought him hear before you could have the funeral. I knew he wasn't going to die. I felt so horrible about what I'd done before. Max. I'm truly sorry. I really mean it this time. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know."<p>

I stood up and walked over to Jeb. "I believe you. And I forgive you. Thank you… Thank you Dad." I hugged him. Maybe he was alright after all.

**One month later**

The pain was just a memory. Everyone was happy now. We lived with Mom, Ella, and believe it or not, Jeb. Nothing had attacked us… Yet. I was leaning on the countertop, eating one of Mom's blissful chocolate chip cookies. I closed my eyes, letting the heaven on Earth melt in my mouth.

My only thought was, "My life cannot get any better right now." Then, warm, soft lips pressed against mine, and guess what my thought was then, my dear readers.

It just did.

**And that **_**my**_** AMAZING readers, was ****Torturing Fang****. I'm so upset that it's over, but I just didn't know how else to extend it. I hoped you liked it and you should check out my other stories. Thank you once again for reading my story. I love all of you. See you later…**

**-Kailey**


End file.
